The Dove and the Serpent: True to your Heart
by thesituation016
Summary: PT:3 Vanessa and Loki have found true love in one another and now come the tests of time. (This had been rewritten.)
1. Chapter 1

"I am Ironman." Those three words changed the lives of the Starks and everyone associated with them exactly less than half a year ago. If Vanessa thought her life was hectic before it was even more so now.

Everyone wanted to know what it was like to have a hero for a dad, which was definitely a step up from what's it like to a have an alcohol abusing skirt chaser for a dad. Some people were even asking when she'd get a suit of her own.

But on a brighter side Sue was pregnant with her and Reed's first child. The baby shower had been wonderful filled with friends and laughter. Vanessa had made a mobile that projected beautiful scenes from space in a 3D holographic image as well as playing all sorts of soft lullaby and other lilting music all of it fit into a pretty mobile that would hang above the baby's crib. It had been great fun and then there was what was happening right now.

"What's your twenty dad?" Vanessa asked into her earpiece as she stood in the wings of the stage.

"Coming down right now, just got to get through the…OW!…fireworks." Tony said having been hit by one of the colorful projectiles. "Are they aiming for me?"

"Hurry up." Vanessa said rolling her eyes. "We don't have all night."

"Your concern for my safety is overwhelming." Tony said sarcastically. "Coming in for a landing now."

He dropped in through the open roof landing in his customary pose then stood up his hands raised in the air. Robotic arms came up and took the Ironman suit off as the scantily clad dancers moved around behind him. The music came to an end with all of the dancers around him their hands outstretched showing the 'repulsers'.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Tony said as he clapped his hands together. "I missed you to."

"Blow something up." Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Blow something up? I already did that." Tony said with a self-confident smirk. "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace because of me, I'm not saying from the ashes of captivity never had a better phoenix metaphor been personified in human history…" Tony said as he bowed his head slightly.

"I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone whose man enough to go toe to toe with me on my best day…" Tony said then Vanessa took her que and walked out on the stage.

"What about woman enough?" Vanessa said as she strutted across the stage with a confident smile wearing a long single sleeved silver fitted cocktail dress that reached down to mid thighs and strappy silver heels. "Because I think I could take you down a couple of notches."

The cheers erupted mixing with wolf whistles and cat calls as Vanessa flipped her long straight hair over her shoulder and stood next to Tony.

"I'm not too sure about that." Tony said as he out his arm around her in a hug.

"I love you Tony!" Someone shouted.

"Marry me Vanessa!" Someone else shouted. The cheers continued until Tony put up his hands silencing them.

"Please it's not about me, or her, or even you." Tony said taking a couple of steps. It's not even about us."

"Well then why don't you tell us what it's all about dad?" Vanessa said and felt a little bit of her soul die as she repeated these scripted words.

"I think I will. It's all about legacy, it's about what we choose to leave behind." Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Vanessa again. "What we choose to leave for future generation and that's why for the next year and the first time since 1979 the best and brightest men and women of the nation and corporation of the world over will pull their resources and share their collective data to leave behind a brighter future." The crowd burst into more cheering. "It's not about us, therefore what I'm saying if I'm saying anything is welcome back…to the Stark Expo." More loud cheering. "Now before I go any further I do believe we have a special guest."

"And who would that be dad?" Vanessa asked feeling like she was the straight man for a comedy act gone horribly wrong.

"Making a special guest appearance from the great beyond and to tell you all about it, please welcome my dad Howard Stark." Tony said and gestured up to the screen.

Both Stark's walked off stage as Howard began to talk. Once in the back Vanessa starred up at the screen and couldn't help, but to wonder what he would have thought of her. She glanced over to her side and noticed her dad was not there. She spotted him standing next to a table with some strange pager looking thing in his hand.

"What's that?" Vanessa asked as she walked over to him, but he slipped whatever it was into his pocket before she could get a good look.

"It's nothing, you ready to go?" Tony asked as Howard finished up.

"Yes, I need a nap." Vanessa said with a groan as she leaned against Tony. They followed Happy down the hall where they paused outside the doors.

"It's a zoo out there so watch out." Happy warned as he made sure that both Starks were in his line of vision.

"Into the breach once more." Vanessa said before the stepped out and were instantly set upon by fans and reporters. They smiled and waved as they went along, her dad signing a few autographs and such. When they finally left the raging crowd behind they came up to their cars.

"That wasn't so bad." Happy commented.

"No, it was perfect." Tony said.

"Yeah, no one grabbed my butt this time." Vanessa said startling both men.

Vanessa laughed to herself as she walked over to her green Ferrari with gold accents listening to the men make plans for watching her more closely then they noticed the woman leaning up against Tony's car.

"Look what we got here, the new model." Happy said as Vanessa leaned against her car waiting to see what the woman wanted.

"Hey, does she come with the car?" Tony asked as they walked.

"I certainly hope so." Happy said.

"Hi." Tony said shaking the woman's hand.

"Hi." She replied.

"And you are?" Tony prompted.

"Marshal." She answered.

"Irish, I like it." Tony said.

"Please to meet you, Tony." Marshal said.

"I'm on the wheel. So you mind?" Tony asked as he circled the car. "Where you from?"

"Bedford." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Looking for you." She shamelessly flirted.

"Yeah? You found me." Tony said getting into the convertible. "What are you up to later?"

"Serving subpoenas." She held a white envelope.

"Yikes." Tony cringed as Happy reached over rand took the paper.

"He doesn't like to be handed things." Happy explained.

"Yeah, I have a peeve." Tony said.

"I got it." Happy said tucking it away.

"You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9:00 am." She said.

"Can I see you badge?" Tony asked.

"You wanna see my badge?" She asked still flirting.

"He likes the badge." Happy said as she held it up.

"You still like it?" She asked.

"Yep." Tony replied. "How far are we away from DC?"

"DC? 250 miles." Happy answered.

"Vanessa we're taking a road trip." Tony called out.

"I heard, makes me glad I always pack an emergency overnight bag." Vanessa said as she hoped into her car and reeved the engine. She followed her dad as they peeled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Stark…can we pick up from where we were." Vanessa watched as the world's most annoying man banged his gavel on the table trying to get her father's attention, but he was too busy flirting with Pepper who was motioning for him to turn around. Senator Stern was beginning to show his irritation. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yes dear." Tony said as he turned back to the council. The court room filled with laughter.

"May I have your attention?" Sterns ground out.

"Absolutely." Tony replied.

"Mr. Stark, do you or do you not have a specialized weapon?" Sterns asked.

"I do not." Tony answered.

"You do not?" Sterns said in a mocking tone.

"I do not…well it depends on how you define weapon." Tony answered.

"The Iron Man weapon." Sterns said.

"My suit does not fit that description." Tony replied as Stern sat forward thinking that he was going to trap Tony.

"Then how would you describe it?" Sterns scoffed.

"I would describe it by defining what it is." Tony answered getting annoyed at Sterns bad attitude.

"As what?" Sterns pressed.

"It's a high tech prosthesis." Tony said smoothly causing another bout of laughter. "That is the most apt description I could make of it."

"Mr. Stark, this weapon; it is a weapon." Sterns said in a know it all voice. Vanessa let out an exaggerated sigh rolling her eyes getting a glare from Sterns. Pepper nudged Vanessa in the side giving her a look.

"If your priority were actually the wellbeing…"Tony started to say.

"My priority it to have the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people." Sterns said. "To the people of the United States."

"Well you can forget it; I am Iron Man the suit and I are one, to turn over the Iron Man suit would be turning over myself which would add up to servitude or prostitution depending on what stare you're in." Tony said as everyone laughed and Pepper just seemed to become even more annoyed.

"Look I'm no expert…" Sterns started to say.

"In prostitution, of course not, you're a senator. Come on!" Tony said making the laughter escalate. Tony turned around holding up the peace hand sign with a smile until his eyes met Peppers who was shaking her head. He glanced over to Vanessa who was giving him thumbs up and smiled.

"Don't encourage him." Pepper said.

"But this is a joke. All that's missing is the bad punch line." Vanessa said crossing her arms.

"I'm no expert in weapons, but we do have someone here who is an expert; I'd like to call up Justin Hammer." Vanessa snorted loudly without meaning to and Sterns once again glared at her. "Our current primary weapons contractor."

"Never mind, the punch line just walked in." Vanessa deadpanned.

"Let the record show that I have observed Hammer entering the chamber and I and wondering; if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance." Tony said and Justin laughed into the microphone.

"Absolutely, I'm no expert." Justin said making Vanessa scoff loudly brining her up to three glares from Stern and her second elbow in the side from Pepper.

Justin glanced over at her his eyes roving her body and Vanessa felt like she needed an extremely hot acid wash just to get the feeling of his eyes on her left behind off of her. It was no secret that he had tried on more than one occasion to 'woo' her, but not only was he repulsive, slimy, and all around unbearable to be in the presence of he was also a complete idiot.

He had even tried to flirt with her when she had been on a date with Loki. He had gone so far as to place a hand on her leg. Loki had painfully gripped his hand and told him to kindly leave before he bloodied his person violently. Justin returned to his table only to leave moments later screaming like a girl at the top of his lungs claiming snakes, which he was deathly afraid of, had replaced his meal, but anyone who looked could clearly see that they had not. Vanessa thanked Loki later that night with quite a steamy kiss that left him grinning.

"Absolutely, I'm no expert, I defer to you Anthony. You're the wonder boy." Hammer said then stood back to his feet. "Senator if I may, I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert; your dad, Howard Stark really a father to us all and to the militarily and industrial age, but let's just be clear, he was no flower child, he was a lion, and we all know why we're here. In the last six months Anthony Stark had created a sword with untold possibilities and yet he insists it's a shield." Justin said. "He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it, I wish I was comforted Anthony I really do. I'd love to leave the door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. We live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. Stark won't always be able to foresee."

"Oh my…" Vanessa groaned quietly as she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Thank you, God bless Iron Man and God bless America." Justin said and sat back down to a splatter of scattered unsure clapping.

"That was well said Mr. Hammer." Sterns said while clapping.

"Seriously? A three year old could write a better speech than that." Vanessa hissed. Third elbow jab from Pepper who bit her lip to hide her smile.

"The committee would now like to recognize Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes." Sterns said and the turned to see said man entering the chamber.

"Rhodey?" Tony said turning in his seat and standing up meeting Rhodey half way as Vanessa watched. Pictures were taken as Tony and Rhodey shook hands exchanging a few brief words.

"After forming a complete report on the Iron Man weapon compiled by the Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, Colonel for the record could you please read page fifty-seven paragraph four." Sterns said with a confident smirk.

"Don't forget the sentence number." Vanessa said in a loud whisper.

"That is enough Miss Stark. Unless you want to be escorted off the premises then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself from now on." Sterns said with a glare. Vanessa smiled a fake sweet smile and held up a peace sign.

"You're requesting that I read specific selection from my report sir?" Rhodey questioned drawing the attention back to himself.

"Yes I am sir." Sterns answered tearing his glare from Vanessa and trying to maintain his confident air.

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Rhodey said.

"I understand, but a lot of things have changed today." Sterns said gaining back his control for the time being.

"You do understand reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the full report?" Rhodey said finally getting that he had been set up.

"Yes colonel I do." Sterns said getting impatient. Reluctantly Rhodey opened his report and began to read.

"As he doesn't operate within any definable branch of the government…Iron man poses a potential threat to the security of both the nation and her interests." Rhodey said haltingly. "I did however go on to summarize that the benefits of the Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities…and that it would be an interest to fold Mr. Stark into the existing chain of command."

"That's enough Colonel." Sterns said cutting him off.

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider secretary of defense, if you ask nice." Tony said smoothly. "Maybe we can mend the hours a little bit."

"I'd like to go on if I may and show the imagery connected with your report." Sterns said.

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Rhodey said.

"Colonel I understand if you could just narrate those for us." Sterns said. The screens depicted a base of some kind taken from the sky.

"Intelligence suggests that the devices in these photos are in fact attempts at making copies of Mr. Starks suit. These have been collaborated by our allies from local intelligence on the ground and it's been suggested that these suits are in fact operational." Rhodey said as the screen showed different fuzzy pictures. Tony slipped out his phone and started to type. Vanessa also had hers out and was sending her dad the video she had acquired recently. He turned in his seat slightly and raised his eyebrow. Vanessa nodded with a smirk.

During one of Loki's visits she had told him about the government trying to get her dads suit and that Justin Hammer was involved. He had been more than helpful in gathering a defense for them disguising themselves and getting various videos of these other suits. It had been great fun, playing spy.

"Hold on one second, buddy. Let me see." Tony said lifting his phone and pointing it at the TVs and started to hack them. "Oh boy I'm good. I come in different screens. I need them time for a little transparency."

"What is he doing?" Sterns said leaning forward.

"If you'll direct your attention to said screens, I believe that is North Korea." The machine toppled over shooting everyone in sight, blood sprayed across the screen.

"Turn that off." Sterns stuttered out and Justin jumped from his seat trying to do so.

"Iran." Tony said. This one blasted into the air then slammed into the ground then into the camera man. "No grave threats there. Hey Nessa, is that Justin Hammer?"

"It is." Vanessa said in fake shock. Justin suit turned a 360 and a crunch noise coupled with a scream sounded. Finally Justin yanked the plug turning the TV off then ran back over to his mike.

"I'd like to point out that test pilot survived." Justin said quickly.

"I heard he was in intensive care and would never be able to walk again if he survived." Vanessa called out loudly as she leaned back in her chair her hands clasped behind her head.

"I think we're done with the point that he's making. I don't think there's any reason..." Sterns said trying to recover, but it was all over.

"The point is you're welcome, I guess." Tony said nonchalantly.

"For what?" Sterns snapped.

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor." Tony stands and turns to face the Senate. "I've successfully privatized world peace." Tony said and the court room erupted in cheers. "What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."

"[Bleep] ... you, Mr. Stark." Sterns called out as Tony blew kisses while leaving. "[Bleep] ... you, buddy."

Vanessa and Pepper followed Tony out as he continued to talk into the cameras and mikes.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was showing Vanessa around Asgard in their shared dream. This was not the first time he had shown her the wonders of the eternal city telling her its history and showing her his favorite places to be.

"This is amazing." Vanessa said as he showed her the library filled with books and scrolls of all kinds and a tree that shown down beams of light filled with knowledge.

"It is my favorite place in all of Asgard." Loki said with a soft smile as he looked around until his eyes fell on Vanessa who had her back to him. He approached and slid his arms around her pulling her to his chest and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Will I ever get to see it in person?" Vanessa asked as she covered his hands that were clutched in front of her with hers and leaned back into him.

"One day I will bring you here." Loki said kissing her neck softly making her skin tingle. "I promise."

"Then I can't wait." Vanessa said with a smile as she exposed more of her neck to his attentions. "I'd like to meet your family."

"They'll love you, of that I have no doubt." Loki said turning her around so he could look into her eyes. When she looked into his eyes once, his expression was intense, making her legs feel weak.

Vanessa opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, as the warmth of his kiss spread through her. The caress of his lips were soft and sent sensations of pure love through her causing her heart to beat faster. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Vanessa opened her mouth with a low moan. Slowly he pulled away pepper her lips with soft lingering kisses before leaned their foreheads against each other in contentment.

"Are you sure that you're not called silver tongue for kissing." Vanessa asked softly with a giggle.

"If my tongue is silver then yours must be gold." Loki said as he captured her lips in another deep kiss.

"Charmer." Vanessa mumbled when he pulled back.

"So I've been told. Come on, I have many more things to show you before we wake." Loki said lacing their fingers together palms kissing and pulling her out of the library and down the hall.

"So how are the coronation plans coming?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh wonderfully." Loki replied and Vanessa heard the bit of bitterness that slipped into his words.

"Loki, are you ok?" Vanessa asked squeezing his hand.

"Thor is not ready for the throne. He is to brash and bull headed." Loki said with worry.

"Then he will need his super intelligent and amazing brother more than ever now." Vanessa said with a smile which Loki returned.

"I am pretty amazing." He said grinning.

"And oh so humble." Vanessa said rolling her eyes playfully squealing as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Vanessa laughed as he spun her and then set her back down pecking her on the cheek.

"In any sense I have a plan, small bit of mischief that may buy Asgard more time before Thor's coronation. Give him time to grow up a bit, maybe mellow out." Loki said as they went on their way.

"This won't get you into too much trouble will it?" Vanessa asked with concern remembering a few times when Loki had gotten in some serious trouble for his mischievous side. As she put it in her opinion Asgadians could not take a joke.

"No little dove I will be fine, I promise." Loki said wrapping his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now enough of that, I want to show you the royal gardens. You'll love them."


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa was in a pink sports bra with a purple loose shirt over it and blue yoga shorts doing her military designed workout as her father and Happy fought in the ring. She was currently on her set ups and was seriously feeling the burn, but pushed through the pain. The strands of hair that had come loose from her bun were plaster to her skin with sweat.

"The notary's here!" Pepper called out as she walked into the room. Vanessa rolled back and jumped to her feet stretching her back. "Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?"

"I'm on Happy time." Tony replied. Vanessa walked over to Pepper grabbing her water from the table.

"Are you sure you're ok with this." Pepper said for the thousandth time.

"Pepper if I said it was ok five minutes ago then it's a safe bet to say that I haven't changed my mind." Vanessa replied with a smile.

"I know, I just don't want you to think that I'm taking anything from you." Pepper said nervously.

"Pepper, take it." Vanessa said then gestured behind herself to Tony. "Take all of it."

Pepper blushed deep red and opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by the notary walking in which happened to be a rather attractive red head.

"I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company." Pepper called out to Tony who was still in the ring with Happy starring at the red head.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa." Vanessa said holding out her hand. The woman took it with a smile.

"Natalie, it's nice to meet you Miss Stark." She replied shaking her hand.

"Call me Vanessa." Vanessa said. Natalie nodded and opened her binder for Pepper to sign.

"I need you to initial each box." Natalie said indicating the boxes. Pepper finished up about the same time Tony finished off Happy.

"What's your name lady?" Tony asked.

"Rushman, Natalie Rushman." She answered.

"Natalie Rushman front and center; come into the church." Tony ordered.

"No, you're not seriously going to ask…" Pepper started to say.

"If it pleases the court which it does." Tony cut her off.

"It's no problem." Natalie said as she walked over.

"I'm sorry, he's very eccentric." Pepper apologized.

"Which is a nicer way of saying her is crazy and childish." Vanessa said. Tony lightly threw one of his gloves popping her in the head. Vanessa picked it up and threw it back hitting him in the head as well then stuck out her tongue.

"Now who's childish?" Tony said with a smirk. Vanessa raised an eyebrow and Tony pouted. "Yeah, I know, still me."

Natalie entered the ring and she and Tony starred at each other for a time. Tony took a swig from his water bottle still looking her over.

"What?" Tony asked then stepped out of the ring. "Can you give her a lesson?"

"No problem." Happy said eyeing Natalie. Tony exited the ring and walked over to Pepper and Vanessa.

"Who is she?" Tony asked.

"She is from legal and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that." Pepper answered.

"I need a new assistant, boss." Tony said then glanced over at Vanessa. "Since someone refused."

"I already take care of your eating and hygiene habits, plus I'm on alcohol watch." Vanessa said giving him a look. "Let someone else babysit you during working hours."

"Yes and I've got three excellent potential candidates." Pepper said. "They're lined up and ready to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet, I need someone now and I feel like it's her." Tony said.

"No it's not." Pepper said.

"You ever box before?" Happy asked.

"I have, yes." Natalie replied.

"What like the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?" Happy asked.

"Bet you the Ferrari she kicks his butt." Vanessa said.

"You're on." Tony replied. "How do I spell your name Natalie?"

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N." Natalie answered.

"What are you going to google her now?" Pepper asked as Tony typed on the coffee table that doubled as a computer.

"I thought I was ogling her." Tony replied. "Wow, very very impressive individual."

"You're so predictable, you know that?" Pepper said, the little green monster rearing its ugly head.

"She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?" Tony asked.

"No one speaks Latin, it's a dead language." Pepper replied as Tony zoomed on some pictures of Natalie. "You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can't speak Latin…"

"Did you model in Tokyo, cause she modeled in Tokyo." Tony said.

"Well…" Pepper said nonplussed.

"I need her, she's got everything that I need." Tony said as Natalie turned watching them talk.

"Rule number one, never take you eye of the opponent." He reached out to touch her, but in an instant she caught his wrist twisting it then flipped him over wrapping her legs around his neck and dropping him then flipping him over onto his back in a choke hold. Pepper called out worriedly as Tony and Vanessa laughed.

"Happy." Pepper said worriedly.

"That's what I'm talking about." Tony said with a laugh.

"I just slipped." Happy said struggling to his feet.

"You did?" Tony said mockingly and rang the bell. "Looks like a TKO to me."

"Just…I need your impression." Natalie said as she came out of the ring.

"You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have an old soul." Tony said.

"I mean your fingerprint." Natalie said holding up the binder.

"Right." Tony said and put his thumb print on the paper.

"So, how are we doing?" Pepper asked walking over.

"Great, just wrapping up." Tony said as he finished making his thumb print. "Hey, you're the boss."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" Natalie asked.

"No/yes." Tony and Pepper said at the same time.

"That will be all, Ms. Rushman." Pepper said. "Thank you very much."

"I want one." Tony said as soon as Natalie was out of hearing range.

"No." Pepper said.

"Hey, you still owe me the Ferrari, hand over the keys." Vanessa said with a smirk. Tony reached up with his thumb wiping the black ink in her nose.

"Later." Tony said as she tried to get the ink off while grumbling under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa straightened out her blue sweetheart top mid-thigh length dress with shear lace over lapping it coming up to her neck, but leaving her arms bare. A red belt wrapped around her stomach above her waist and red ballet flats were on her feet. As always Loki's necklace and her charm bracelet were present.

She followed Pepper and Tony into the Hotel de Paris with Happy bringing up the rear the Iron Man brief case in hand chained to his wrist. The Monoco Gran Prix was today and Stark had a car in the race.

"You know its Europe." Tony said as they walked into the hotel dining room.

"That is not a good explanation at all." Vanessa shook her head, but Tony was already on another subject.

"Whatever happens in the next twenty minutes, just go with it." Tony said quickly.

"Go with it? Go with what?" Pepper asked con fused, but Vanessa spotted her first.

"Hi Natalie." Vanessa said with a smile. Pepper was going to kill Tony.

"Like that." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Stark." Natalie said as she walked up to them.

"Hey." Tony said.

"Hello, how was your flight?" Natalie asked.

"It was excellent. Boy it's nice to see you." Tony said.

"Pepper's going to kill you." Vanessa said in a sotto sing song voice. Tony bumped her with his shoulder as they walked causing her to stumble a bit. She replied in a very dignified way and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We have one photographer from ACM if you don't mind." Natalie said as Tony took some drinks from a passing waiter handing them to Pepper and Vanessa before taking his own. Seeing that it was alcohol Vanessa put it on the tray of another waiter while Natalie took Pepper and Tony's drinks back. "Okay?"

"When did this happen?" Pepper asked stiffly.

"What?" Tony played dumb.

"Oh you know you went behind her back and hired someone when she told you not to." Vanessa said clasping her hands behind her back and rocking in her heels.

"Did I ask for nut shelling?" Tony said before facing Pepper again who looked quite peeved despite her smile. "You made me do it."

"I made you do what?" Pepper asked both of them talking through their smiles.

"You quit and Vanessa refused." Tony replied then faced them toward the camera. "Smile. Look right there. Stop acting constipated. Don't flare your nostrils."

"You are so predictable." Pepper replied.

"That's the amazing thing though. We still didn't see this coming." Vanessa said. "We really should have."

"Right this way." Natalie said coming back over to them.

"I'm going to get a soda at the bar." Vanessa said wanting to get off her feet. She walked over and sat down motioning for the server who brought her a Pepsi. She sipped on it as she watched Tony, Natalie, and Pepper make their rounds before they made it over to her at the bar still arguing.

"I'm telling you Pepper, just slap him." Vanessa said as they stood on either side of her and Pepper looked like she was considering it for a moment when they were interrupted.

"Anthony, is that you?" Justin Hammers unpleasant voice rang out making them all cringe.

"My least favorite person on earth." Tony said as they turned.

"Hey pal." Justin said clapping Tony on the shoulder.

"Justin Hammer." Tony said with a fake smile.

"How you doing? You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car." Justin said.

"He's just the only one that people actually want to come." Vanessa said casually.

"And Vanessa, it is a pleasure to see you." Justin said taking her hand and trying to be suave by kissing the back of it. It was slimy and disgusting making her skin crawl violently.

"Never do that again." Vanessa said with a glare as she wiped her hand off with a napkin causing Justin to falter, but Christine walking up gave him an out for the awkward moment.

"You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair." Justin said gesturing to the blonde. "You guys know each other."

"Hi." Christine said.

"Yes, roughly." Tony said.

"We do." Christine said with a nod.

"BTW, big story. The new CEO of Stark Industries." Justin said.

"I know, I know." Christine said.

"Congratulations." Justin said.

"My editor will kill me if I don't grab a quote for our Powerful Women issue." Christine said. "Can I?"

"Oh, sure." Pepper said, but Justin cut in.

"And I'd also like to interview Vanessa on her father choosing the secretary to be CEO over her." Christine said with a venomous smile. She apparently took their last conversation to heart.

"Check your facts lady, I fully supported Pepper being CEO over myself. I'm not quite ready to take the reigns over from the old man." Vanessa said evenly. "By the way, how are things at the kennel?"

Christine glared at Vanessa who just smiled calmly back.

"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair." Justin said getting the subject back to himself. "I thought I'd throw her a bone, you know...I mean…"

Justin realized his mistake and tried to cover it up as Vanessa laughed behind her hand. A lot of people had overheard her conversation with the reporter way back when.

"Well she did quite a spread on Tony last year." Pepper said.

"And she wrote a story as well." Tony said making Vanessa roll her eyes.

"It was very impressive." Pepper said.

"That was good." Tony said.

"Very well done." Pepper said.

"Thank you." Christine said with a tight smile as Justin looked at her.

"I'm gonna go wash." Pepper said.

"Wait for me." Vanessa said.

"Don't leave me." Tony said, but they ignored him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I cannot believe him sometimes." Pepper said as washed their hands in the sink.

"Sometimes?" Vanessa asked with a raised eyebrow. Pepper just groaned as they left the bathroom and went over to their table and started to flip through the menus.

"What are you getting?" Pepper asked, but Vanessa didn't reply. Looking up Pepper followed Vanessa's shocked gaze to the TV where Tony was in racing gear.

"What's the use of having and owning a race car if you don't drive it?" Tony asked on the TV. Everyone cheered around him as the original driver walked off throwing his helmet down on the ground angrily.

"Seriously?" Vanessa breathed out.

"Natalie? Natalie!" Pepper called out and Natalie raced over to them.

"Yes Miss Potts?" Natalie said flustered.

"Did you know about this?" Pepper asked.

"This I the first that I've known of this." Natalie said.

"This cannot happen." Vanessa said shaking her head.

"Absolutely. I understand. How can I help you?" Natalie asked.

"Where's Happy?" Pepper asked.

"He's waiting outside." Natalie replied.

"Okay get him. I need Happy." Pepper said and Natalie ran off.

"Right away." Natalie said.

"It's already started." Vanessa said as the racers took off then it got worse. A man walked out onto the track and opened his jump suit. "Oh my…it's an arc reactor."

He produced to whips and the electricity burned off his top. He slashed a race car in half causing the crowd to gasp in horror as it flipped through the air.

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked as Vanessa gripped the table. "How is that even possible?"

"We need to get out there now." Vanessa said ignoring her question and shooting to her feet as soon as Happy walked in. "Pepper stay here."

"No, I'm coming." Pepper said and having no time to argue they both ran out to the car. Pepper jumped into the back while Happy took the driver's seat and Vanessa the passenger seat then they took off.

"Hold on." Happy said as they crashed through a barrier and onto the race track. Cars barred toward them and Vanessa reached out changing their trajectory so they would not crash into them.

"Give me the case." Pepper said.

"Here take it." Happy said as he pushed it back to them.

"Where's the key?" Pepper yelled.

"In my pocket." He yelled back.

"CAR!" Pepper shouted.

"On it." Vanessa said as she caused it to shift out of the way. Soon they came upon the scene wrecked cars and the man with the whips advancing on her father. "Hit him Happy!"

"What about Tony?" Happy asked.

"I got him." Vanessa replied.

"Right." Happy said and sped up slamming into the man as Vanessa lifted Tony out of the way and onto the fence. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tony said walked over to the car as Pepper screamed while Vanessa tried to calm her down. "Were you heading for me or him?"

"I was trying to scare him." Happy defended himself.

"Cause I can't tell." Tony shouted.

"Are you out of your mind?" Pepper screamed at him.

"Better security." Tony said.

"Get in the car right now." Vanessa shouted.

"I was attacked!" Tony shouted. "We need better security."

"Get in the car." Happy said.

"You're CEO." Tony said as he walked around to the other side of the car. "Better Security measures. This is embarrassing."

"Well next time we'll try to save your life in a cooler way, now get in the car!" Vanessa snapped as she turned in her seat.

"First vacation in two years." Tony grumbled. He opened the door just as a whip sliced through it cutting it in half. The rest was a blur of yelling and screaming as Happy ran into the man over and over again until the air bags exploded. Vanessa barely had time to jump out of the car when the passenger side was cut in half.

"Give me the case! Please! Come on!" Tony shouted and finally Pepper threw it out to Tony. It slid along the ground and Tony stopped it with his foot and bent over punching his hands into the case then lifting it up allowing it to cover himself in his special silver and red suit.

He pushed the car away with his foot as soon as the face plate closed and releasing the man. Vanessa leapt out of the way glad that she had worn her red ballet flats and watched the car skid away.

"VANESSA!" Tony yelled and Vanessa's head snapped around just as the whip man tried to hit her, but Vanessa was faster and darted out of the way and through up her shield just in time to intercept the second strike.

The moment the electric coil hit her shield it coursed through her causing her to be blown back by the feedback. She flew into the car and slumped down to the ground unconscious as Pepper, Happy, and Tony yelled her name.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanessa woke up slowly feeling extremely groggy and her head was pounding like a drum. She slowly took in her surroundings of the hospital room and saw Pepper talking to a doctor in the door way.

"Vanessa." Pepper said in relief as she ran over to her side hugging her.

"Hey Pepper." Vanessa said as she set up once released from the hug. "Is dad ok?"

"He's fine. How are you?" Pepper asked as she built up the pillows so Vanessa could sit comfortably.

"Fine, just a headache." Vanessa replied reaching for the water, but Pepper beat her to it and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"The doctor said you'd be ok, no concussion or anything." Pepper said as she fritted around the room. She could never sit still when she was nervous.

"Good to know." Vanessa said setting the glass down.

"Said you were quite lucky." Pepper added.

"Pepper, did anyone notice?" Vanessa asked and instantly Pepper knew she was talking about her powers. Glancing at the door to make sure it was clear Pepper answered.

"No, they just saw you almost get hit. They think that you ducked out of the way in time and it was electrical discharge that knocked you unconscious." Pepper said and Vanessa let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's dad?" Vanessa asked.

"At the prison talking to the man." Pepper said. "We're going to meet him at the plane as soon as you're released."

"Ok." Vanessa said with a nod. Pepper got the release forms as soon as Vanessa was cleared and they arrived at the plane the same time Tony did.

"I'm glad you're ok kid." Tony said as he pulled Vanessa into a tight hug.

"It will take a lot more than that to take me out." Vanessa said with a smile as the boarded the plane.

"Well you are a Stark." Tony said smugly.

"Yeah, I must get it from my mom's side." Vanessa said as Tony ruffled her hair.

"You better get some rest." Pepper said handing her a blanket.

"Sounds good to me." Vanessa sat down in one of the chairs and wrapped herself up tight before falling asleep the pills for her head ache having made her groggy.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa looked around the barren landscape in shock. It was dark and stormy the wind blowing harshly around her. The ground was a black rocky dessert with imposing mountains in the distance giving an overall foreboding feeling to the land. She could feel that Loki was there somewhere, but couldn't fathom why he had created such a place.

"Loki!" Vanessa called out as she quickly followed the steady tug that she knew would lead her to him. She found him sitting curled up on the ground as horrible sobs wracked his body. Vanessa ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Loki, what's…?"

"Don't touch me!" Loki snapped as he scrambled away from her shooting to his feet. Vanessa also stood up confused and hurt by his reaction wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"Loki what's wrong?" Vanessa asked softly, but he didn't answer and starred at the ground his whole demeanor stiff and on edge. "Loki, please tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me."

"And why shouldn't I." Loki said in a deadly whisper before he started to shout. "That's what monsters do, they scare people, so why shouldn't I?!"

Vanessa gasped at his rant flinching and taking an involuntary step back. Everything was silent as she starred at him in shock. Slowly she walked up to him taking both his hands in hers holding them tight so he couldn't pull away. He refused to look at her as tears poured from his eyes.

"Loki." Vanessa said rubbing the back of his hands with her thumbs. "Tell me, let me help."

"I can't, you'll hate me, I can't lose you." Loki said shaking his head as he crumpled back to the ground. Vanessa kneeled down and pulled him into a tight hug rubbing his back in soothing motions as he laid his head in the crook of her shoulder his hands gripping her waist.

"You will never lose me Loki." Vanessa said softly as Loki held onto her. They stayed like that for a little longer before Vanessa pulled back so they were looking eye to eye. She reached up stroking the hair from his face as he leaned into her touch.

"Do you love me?" Loki asked his eyes closed as Vanessa's eyes widened in shock, that he would even ask her such a question.

"Of course I love you. I love you so much that I can barely stand it sometimes." Vanessa said with a smile, then she became worried again. "Is that what you were worried about? You thought I didn't love you?"

"No it's not that." Loki said shaking his head then he took a deep breath and seemed to come to a decision. "Many things have occurred since last we saw each other." Loki said and then went on to tell her about Thor's banishment. "Before the All Father fell into his sleep he revealed to me my true parentage. I am not an Asgardian."

"Then what are you?" Asked Vanessa then gasped at the sight of his skin turning blue and the designs that were becoming etched into his skin. His hands were now cold in hers, and instead of looking up into his green gaze his eyes were ruby red.

"I'm Jotun." He said bitterly as she gently cupped his cheek with her hand wiping away stray tears with her thumb. He had told Vanessa of the race of Frost Giants and it was clear that Asgard held no love for their enemies. He leaned into it while closing his eyes as she continued to stroke his cheek. "I am a monster."

"No you're not." Vanessa said causing his eyes to snap open. He opened his mouth to protest, but Vanessa gently placed her fingertips over his lips silencing him. "You are still my Loki and the one I love."

A smile slowly replaced the look of disbelief on his face as he gently took hold of her wrist and placed a kiss on each of her finger tips then pulled her in for a real kiss. His lips met Vanessa's in a very feather light gentle kiss. He pulled back only inches looking into Vanessa's eyes as if to ask permission to proceed further, still slightly worried she would pull away from him.

Vanessa simply smiled reassuringly at him, and then his lips came crashing back down to her. She couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. He used this as his opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth. Her body was trembling all over…the need to hold him…to be close to him was overwhelming her. He wrapped his arms around her…holding her tighter as if to show that he knew exactly what she was feeling.

Their breath ragged from the intensity of the kiss when they parted. His hand reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face, cupping it in the process. Vanessa turned her face into his hand, slowly pressing a kiss into his palm. His breath hitched only slightly and his eyes darkened considerably, but he slowly pulled his hand away from her face and placed them back around her waist.

"So this doesn't bother you?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Not in the least." Vanessa replied as she clasped her hands tightly behind his neck and pulled him into another deep kiss. When they pulled apart they still remained in each other's arms not wanting to leave the comforting embrace.

"I'm glad." Loki said as he started to turn back into his Asgardian form feeling like a great weight had been lifted. The landscape around them changed with the enlightened mood of the couple so that they were now in a full moon lit a lilac flowered field and a soft breeze caressed the air and stars twinkled above them.

"Anyway, didn't I ever tell you that blue is one of my favorite colors." Vanessa said with a sly smile making Loki laugh as he pulled her into another kiss, holding her close. They pulled apart once more resting their forehead against each other.

"I'm glad because before this happened I had been planning to ask you something and I find that I can no longer wait." Loki said as he pulled out a smooth round white box made of opal stone. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a ring with a band of silver with a beautifully circle cut diamond in the middle. Vanessa's mouth fell open in shock as a wave of excitement and happiness surged through her.

"Yes." Vanessa said nodding her head in excitement. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Loki smiled brightly as he brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger before sliding the ring on and hugged her close with a passionate kiss that left her knees weak.

"I love you Vanessa." Loki said softly.

"I love you to Loki." Vanessa replied nuzzling into his embrace. They stayed there in the field for the rest of their time together comfortably wrapped in each other's arms as they gazed up at the stars.

"There are things in Asgard that I must attend to. When things settle I will come for you." Loki said with a smile when they felt the tug of wakefulness.

"I can't wait." Vanessa said as they shared another loving kiss before they each returned to their worlds.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanessa stretched her hands over her head as she glanced over at Pepper and Tony then down at the plate.

"What the heck is that?!" Vanessa and Tony said at the same time.

"What?" They said together again. Tony got up and walked over to her taking her left hand in his.

"What's this?" He asked looking down at the ring.

"Oh that, well Loki asked me to marry him and I said yes." Vanessa said calmly then jerked in her seat when Pepper let out a squeal of joy and rushed over to her.

"Oh it is so pretty." Pepper gushed taking her hand and examining the ring.

"Hey, wait a minute, I don't remember him asking my permission, isn't that how it goes. They're supposed to ask the dad first." Tony said a little on edge.

"Yeah well he said he couldn't wait anymore and promised to talk to you soon." Vanessa said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh Tony, leave her alone. Loki is a great guy." Pepper said. Loki had often visited them and they had all got along great when Tony wasn't vetting him. "How did I not see this on you before? How did he propose? Tell me everything."

"Oh…uh…remember when he was last down and he took me to that new restaurant called Ever Rose? Well we were having a nice dinner and we danced the whole night through. We were sitting down at our table when the waiter brought out a small white cake with royal blue roses on it and a candy emerald in the middle." Vanessa said making it up as she went. "He took the emerald off of the cake and took me out to the garden patio kneeled down and proposed to me right there."

"Oh that is so beautiful." Pepper gushed. "We have to plan an engagement party."

"He said he'd come for a visit, but first he had to take care of some family things. Apparently his dad and brother had a falling out so he's trying to smooth that over, but as soon as he's done with that he said he said he's come." Vanessa explained looking down at the ring with a smile then looked up at Tony a little worried. "This is ok with you, right dad?"

"Well I guess." Tony said exaggeratedly then smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Pepper's right, he is a good guy, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks dad." Vanessa said in relief then glanced at the plate again. "What is that?"

Pepper started to laugh as Tony pouted, grumbling about wasting three hours which made Pepper laugh even harder as well as Vanessa.

Tony looked at the two of them as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as he placed his hand over his arch reactor while starring at the ring on his daughter's finger.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa had taken a trailer attached to her car and picked up her present for Tony's birthday swinging by and picking up Pepper on her way back home for the party. In the trailer was the finished Ironman pinball machine.

"He's going to love it." Vanessa said with a giddy smile. She was wearing a black empire waist spaghetti strapped halter top cocktail dress with silver accents and a handkerchief skirt that reached her knees. She let her hair fall free and was wearing her necklace from Loki and her charm bracelet as well as her ring.

She had not heard from Loki since his proposal and was starting to become worried, but he had warned her that he might not be able to contact her for a while until things had settled.

"Something that strokes his ego, yep he's going to love it." Pepper laughed bringing her back to the present. She glanced over at pepper who was holding her own gift to Tony in her lap.

"So you going to tell me or what?" Vanessa asked as they headed up the hill.

"No." Pepper replied. She had refused to tell Vanessa what she had gotten Tony despite her best efforts.

"Oh come on." Vanessa whined.

They went back and forth a bit, but Pepper refused to talk. They pulled up to the house and Vanessa ordered the valet to have some men take the pinball machine down to the garage where she would give it to him after the party.

They went inside and both of the stopped short when they saw Tony in the Ironman suit acting like an idiot.

"Dear lord." Vanessa breathed out as she face palmed. Pepper just shook her head and walked away Vanessa following.

"Hey Pepper, Vanessa." Rhodey said walking up to them.

"I'm going to get some air." Pepper said.

"What's wrong?" Rhodey asked.

"Come and have a look for yourself." Vanessa said leading him back to the living room.

"I don't know what to do." Pepper said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Rhodey said.

"I wish." Vanessa ground out as a drunken Tony fell into the bar and laughed.

"That's it. I'm making…" Rhodey started.

"No no no, don't call anyone." Pepper pleaded.

"Pepper…" Rhodey said. "This is ridiculous. I just stuck out my neck out this guy."

"I know, I know. We get it." Pepper said. "I'm going to handle it ok? Just let me handle it."

"Handle it or I'm going to have to." Rhodey said as Pepper walked over to Tony.

"You know the question I get asked most often is 'Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?" Tony said and Vanessa could only watch in horror as he showed them. "Just like that."

"You know he is reaching a whole new level of parent child embarrassment." Vanessa grumbled.

"Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" Pepper said as she walked up and took the mike from him and the crowd cheered.

"I love you." Tony said drunkenly into the mike.

"Unbelievable! Thank you so much." Pepper said as Tony leaned on her. "Tony we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night, and we're going to say goodnight now, and thank you all for coming."

Tony instantly began to protest and Pepper removed the mike so no one could hear them talk. Vanessa felt her anger truly spike when her dad tried to kiss Pepper who as obviously refusing. Finally it seemed that Tony was listening as he exchanged the booze for the mike.

"Pepper Potts." Tony said as he stumbled. "She's right, the party's over. Then again the party was over for me like an hour and a half ago. The after party starts in fifteen minutes." The crowd cheered. "And if anybody, Pepper, doesn't like it, there's the door."

Tony gestured to the door and sent a repulser blast by accident shattering the glass. The crowd cheered and Tony roared. Then he started to shoot things the crowd threw at him. Vanessa quickly ran through the crowd grabbing Pepper and getting her out of the way.

"I'm only going to say this once." Rhodey said and everyone turned toward him in a silver ironman suit. "Get out."

Vanessa and Pepper ushered everyone out of the house as the sound of a fight broke out.

"Natalie." Pepper said as the woman ran up to them.

"Miss Potts." Natalie said.

"Don't you Miss Potts me! I'm onto you." Pepper snapped. "You know what ever since you came here…"

Rhodey and Tony falling through the ceiling cut off the conversation. Pepper backed away with a scream as Natalie took off.

"Pepper." Vanessa called out grabbing the woman and pulling her away from the fight.

"Come on you two, get out of there." Happy called out running over to them.

They watched as Rhodey and Tony fought viciously until Tony slammed Rhodey's head into a counter top. Then he turned to the crowd looking them over before he let out a scream that sent everyone running except for Vanessa who just stared at him. She shook her head and walked away without a backwards glance giving Rhodey time to his Tony with a sink bringing him back into the fight.


	11. Chapter 11

To say that Vanessa was pissed would be an understatement. She had stayed over at Pepper's for the night and when she woke up and asked JARVIS about her father she felt her rage snap. She was going to confront him about this midlife crisis of his.

She flew down the streets on her motorcycle to where JARVIS had said Tony was. She whipped into the parking lot of a doughnut shop gravel scattering and parked her bike. She ripped off her helmet chucking it to the ground as she walked toward the door only to be blocked by two men in black suits.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you can't go in there." One of them said. Now she knew something was up with him.

"You have three seconds to get out of my way before I land you both in intensive care." Vanessa said through gritted teeth as then men exchanged amused looks.

"Ma'am…" The other said as he laid a hand on her shoulder then faster than they could blink she stabbed each of them with her psionic blade causing to collapse in an unconscious heap on the ground as she walked in. She spotted her dad talking to Fury and Natasha in a booth seat and practically charged over to them.

"We secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer." Natasha said as Vanessa stormed in.

"DAD!" Vanessa growled.

"I thought you said you secured the perimeter." Tony said sarcastically trying to mask his fear as Vanessa charged up to him.

"What the heck was that last night?!" Vanessa fumed. "What is wrong with you? You blew up half the house and then ran off after you tried to beat the crap out of Rhodey. What the heck is your problem?!"

"You want to tell her or should I?" Fury asked looking directly at Tony who was staring down at his drink.

"Tell me what?" Vanessa asked glancing from her dad to Fury then did a double take. She grabbed Tony by the collar and forced his head to the side revealing his neck. "You have palladium poisoning! You said that you had fixed that!"

"Yeah, well I am, eventually." Tony said brushing her off. Vanessa felt the blood run from her face.

"You're dying aren't you?" Vanessa said quietly. "That's why you've been acting the way you have. You think you're going to die."

"I didn't want to worry you." Tony replied looking anywhere, but at Vanessa.

"You are such an idiot." Vanessa ground out. "I could have been helping you." Vanessa glanced over to where Natalie was sitting in a black cat suit next to Fury. "Oh don't tell me, you're an agent for him."

"I want you both to meet Agent Romanoff." Fury said wrapping his arm around Natasha.

"So I'm guessing Natalie is not your first name." Vanessa said.

"It's Natasha. I'm a shield shadow, once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by director fury." Natasha said.

"I suggest you apologize." Tony said eyeing her over his sunglasses.

"Telling someone to apologize after the crap you pulled is really not a good idea." Vanessa ground out as she grabbed a chair and plopped down in it.

"You've been very busy. You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff, and you let your friend fly away with your suit." Fury listed off. "Now if I didn't know better…"

"You don't know better." Tony said annoyed. "I didn't give it to him, he took it."

"Whoa whoa, he took it? You're Ironman and he just took it?" Fury questioned unbelievingly. "The little brother just walked in there and kicked your butt and took your suit?" Fury turned to Natasha. "Is that possible?"

"Well according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage." Natasha said and Fury turned back to Tony.

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked.

"What do we want from you?" Fury asked as Natasha got up and walked off. "No, what do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary wise to your belief you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems in the Southwest region to deal with. Hit him."

Natasha injected something into his neck causing Tony to flinch.

"Ow, what are you going to do? Steal my kidney and sale it?" Tony said as Natasha moved his head so she could see his neck.

"With as much alcohol you take in? No one is going to want that thing." Vanessa said her arms crossed and still angry.

"Can you please not do something awful for five seconds?" Tony muttered to Natasha as the marks on his neck went away. "What did she just do to me?"

"What did we do for you, that lithium dioxide, it's going to take the edge off, we're trying to get you back to work." Fury said.

"Well then give me a couple of boxes of that stuff and I'll be as right as rain." Tony said shifting uncomfortably as Vanessa continued to glare at him.

"It's not a cure; it's just for the symptoms." Natasha said.

"And it looks like it's not going to be an easy fix." Fury commented.

"Trust me I know, I'm good at this stuff, I have been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium, I have tried every combination, every permutation of every know element." Tony said in an annoyed and tired voice.

"And I'm here to tell you, that you haven't tried them all." Fury replied.


	12. Chapter 12

"That thing on your chest is based on unfinished technology." Fury said as he and Tony say looking out over the ocean through a giant hole in the side of the house. Vanessa had taken one look at all the damage and then popped Tony upside the head.

"No it was finished." Tony said still rubbing the back of his head. "It had never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my…"

"In your chest and then it slowly started to poison you." Vanessa snapped plopping down in a chair next to Tony. "That doesn't sound finished to me."

"Howard said the arc reactor was a stepping stone for something greater." Fury said leaning back in his chair. "It was going to kick off an energy race that would dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big, so big that it would make the nuclear reactor look like a triple a battery."

"Just him?" Tony asked pouring himself a drink only for Vanessa to take it and toss its contents over her shoulder. "Or was Anton Vanko in this too?"

"Anton Vanko was the other side of that coin; Anton saw a way to get rich, but when your father found out he had him deported." Fury said pouring himself a drink sipping at it as Tony shot Vanessa a look for not letting him drink. "When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped him to Siberia and he spent twenty years in a vodka fueled rage."

"Not exactly the best environment to raise a kid in." Vanessa commented ignoring Tony.

"That was the son that you both had the unfortunate experience of crossing paths with in Monaco." Fury said.

"You told me I haven't tried everything; what do you mean I haven't tried everything, what else haven't I tried." Tony asked,

"Howard said you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started, although he didn't know about his soon in coming granddaughter." Fury said with a shrug.

"He said that?" Tony said in disbelief and Fury nodded.

"Are you that guy? Are you?" Fury asked then leaned forward and tapped Tony's arc reactor. "Because if you are than you can solve the riddle of your heart."

"I don't know where you got your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan." Tony said as Fury leaned back again.

"What do you remember about your dad?" Fury asked.

"He was cold, he was calculating; he never told me he loved me…" Tony shifted uncomfortably glancing at Vanessa who was looking at him slightly concerned. He hardly ever opened up like this. "He never even liked me so it's a little tough for me to digest that he told you the whole future was riding on me and he passing it down. I don't get that; we're talking about the guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school."

"That's not true." Fury said shaking his head.

"Well then clearly you knew my dad better than I did." Tony said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I did; he was one of the founding members of SHIELD." Fury said glancing down at his watch as Vanessa and Tony exchanged surprised looks.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I've got a two o clock, you're good right, and you got this?" Fury said as two suits bought in a grey case.

"What's this?" Vanessa asked.

"You got this right?" Fury repeated as he threw on his jacket.

"What no." Tony said completely confused. "Got what, what am I supposed to get?

"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact." Fury went on ignoring Tony and Vanessa. "You remember agent Coulson right?"

"Yeah." Tony said nonplussed.

"Oh and Tony, I got my eye on you." Fury said starring Tony down before leaving.

"We've disabled all communication; no contact with the outside world." Natasha said as she to left. "Good luck."

"Please." Tony said turning to Coulson. "First thing, I need a little body work. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send on of your goon squad down to the Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Star Bucks run or something like that, that's be nice."

"I'm not here for that." Coulson said. "I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on the premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

"I think I got it." Tony replied.

"Enjoy your evening entertainment." Coulson said as he walked away.

"Stinks to be you." Vanessa said looking over to Tony who was giving her the puppy dog pout. "You see normally that would work on me, but I have to go see what remains of my room that you partially blew up and clean up the rest of the house as best I can."

"Right." Tony grumbled. Vanessa glared at him then turned on her heel and walked up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanessa managed to get most of the house cleaned up while Tony looked through the case Fury had left for him. Once she had finished she went downstairs to see how Tony was doing and found him watching Howard Stark on a projector.

He looked frustrated as he took a long pull from his drink the ice clinking in the glass as the screen went blank for a second then came back on. Howard walked over and leaned against the model arms crossed.

"Tony." Both Tony and Vanessa's eyes snapped up to the screen. "You're too young to understand this right now so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you and someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future." Flashes of the model played. "I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out and when you do you'll change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation…is you."

Tony stared at the screen and jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a chin rest on top of his head. He reached up grasping her hands giving them a squeeze as she kissed the top of his head.

"I love you dad." Vanessa said.

"I love you to kid." Tony said. "I need a favor."

"How long do you want me to distract them?" Vanessa asked.

"That's my girl." He said with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Vanessa had been in the lab/ garage when Tony pulled in with the City of Tomorrow in his front seat.

"You see that? That is both illegal and unsafe." Vanessa said as Tony got out of his car. "How did they even fit to come down here?"

"I was worried for a second, but it worked out, mind unloading them?" Tony asked. Vanessa nodded and raised her hand. She pulled out one board at a time and Tony pieced them together. "JARVIS, could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? I need a manipulatable projection."

"1974 Stark Expo model scan complete sir." JARVIS said as the lights finished traveling along the model.

"How many building are there?" Tony asked as he raised the wire frame up and over to he center of the room.

"Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?" JARVIS asked.

"He was being rhetorical, just show us." Vanessa said as she followed Tony trying to see what he was seeing. Tony snapped his fingers spinning the projection as he grabbed a rolling chair.

"What does that look like to you?" Tony asked.

"Not unlike an atom." Vanessa replied her eyes wide with amazement.

"In which case the nucleus would be here." Tony said pointing to the globe in the center.

"Highlight the unisphere." Vanessa said. Tony reached out enlarging the globe and looking thoughtful.

"Lose the footpaths, get rid of them." Tony said as he swiped them away.

"What are you trying to achieve sir?" JARVIS asked.

"He's discovering a new element." Vanessa breathed out.

"Correction, I'm rediscovering a new element." Tony said and started to flick away pieces of the model. "Structure the protons and neutrons using the pavilions as a framework."

Once it was complete Tony through up his hands so that it enlarged and encompassed them. They looked around them in wonder at the new creation.

"It's beautiful." Vanessa said.

"Dead for almost twenty years and still taking me to school." Tony said then clapped his hands together shrinking the atom so that he was holding it between his fingers.

"The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium." JARVIS said.

"Thanks dad." Tony said looking at it.

"Good old gramps." Vanessa added making Tony snort.

"Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesize." JARVIS said instantly making Tony and Vanessa smile.

"Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!" Vanessa said quoting Audrey Hepburn.

"Uh huh…get ready for a major remodel fellas. We're back in hardware mode." Tony said as he got up.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony bashed new holes in the walls of the garage and the ceiling as well as rerouting power while Vanessa unloaded the large coils. They set up the equipment and were just finishing up when Coulson walked in.

"Is this important?" Vanessa asked holding up some wires.

"Nah." Tony said as he looked over.

"Why are there always parts left over?" Vanessa said the shrugged and tossed them over her shoulder before getting back to work.

"I heard you broke perimeter." Coulson said walking over.

"Uh yeah, that was like three years ago. Where you been?" Tony smarted off.

"I was doing some stuff." He replied.

"Yeah us to and it worked." Tony said with a triumphant smile.

"Go figure right?" Vanessa said only to get a grease rag to the face.

"Hey I'm playing for the home team Coulson." Tony said ignoring Vanessa's grumbles as she threw the rag on the ground. "You and all your fabulous furry freak brothers. Now are you going to let me work or what?"

"Well if you want work this thing refuses to balance. We need something flat you know, just to give us that extra inch…" Vanessa said.

"What's this doing here?" Coulson asked picking up a Captain America shield prototype.

"That's it." Tony said putting down what he was doing. "Bring that to me."

"You know what this is?" Coulson asked.

"It is exactly what I need to make this work." Tony said taking it from him. "Vanessa lift the coil." Vanessa lifted it up as Tony slid the shield under it then checked it. "Perfectly level. What do you want, I'm busy."

"Nothing…goodbye. I've been reassigned." Coulson said as Vanessa dug through the grey box that had belonged to Howard. "Director Fury wants me in New Mexico."

"Fantastic, land of enchantment." Tony said.

"So I'm told." Coulson replied.

"Secret stuff?" Tony said.

"Something like that." Coulson said.

"Good luck." Tony said.

"Bye." Coulson said. "We need you."

"More than you know." Tony said,

"Not that much." Coulson said and walked away.

"Hey Coulson wait up." Vanessa said as she rushed up to him before he ascended the steps.

"Yes?" He said.

"Couldn't help, but to notice you might be a Captain America fan." Vanessa said as she handed Phil a large manila envelope. "Found this in the bottom of that grey trunk of Grandpa Starks."

Phil took it and opened it up causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"This is a 1st edition Captain America comic." Phil said looking up at her in shock, in fact Vanessa was more that sure that this was the first time she had seen something other than that smirk of his on his face when he didn't look concerned. "It sold for 343K at auction."

"Then you better take good care of it." Vanessa said.

"But…" Coulson started.

"Coulson, my dad won't care about it and I'm not a comic book fan." Vanessa said and held up her hand when it still looked like he was going to protest. "Just say thank you."

"Thank you Vanessa." Coulson said with a smile.

"You're welcome Coulson, have fun in New Mexico." Vanessa said before the sounds of the particle accelerator filled the air.

"Vanessa get back down here, I need help." Tony yelled.

"That's my que." Vanessa said. "Catch you later Coulson."

"Goodbye Vanessa." Coulson said as they went their ways.

"You started it without me." Vanessa snapped as she watched Tony struggle to turn a wheel with a wrench.

"A little help here please." Tony said as Vanessa rolled her eyes. Reaching out she turned the wheel until it aligned with the core leaving behind a burning line.

"Whoops." Vanessa said as a loud noise from the core filled the air.

"Approaching maximum level." JARVIS said as it glowed brighter and brighter. Finally Tony flipped the switch shutting it down. It let out a pulse of light before it dimmed revealing the triangle core.

"That was easy." Tony said, cocky as usual. They walked over to the core and Tony lifted up with a pair of pliers examining it closely.

"Congratulations…you have created a new element." JARVIS said as Tony placed it in the reactor. Vanessa held her breath waiting for the result. "The reactor has accepted the modified core."

Vanessa let out a small cheer as she hugged Tony's arm.

"What are we going to call it?" Vanessa asked as Tony closed it up.

"I was thinking Vanesium." He said. Vanessa blinked as she turned to look at him.

"But that sounds like…" Vanessa trailed off.

"I want to name it after my greatest creation, I want to name it after you." Tony said with a smile as Vanessa's mouth hung open slightly remembering the words Howard had said about Tony.

"You are so corny." Vanessa said as she pulled him into a tight hug as he laughed hugging her back. "You could name it anything I'm just glad you're going to be ok now."

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Tony said kissing the top of her head.

"Who said I wanted too." Vanessa said.

"I will begin running diagnostics." JARVIS said as they separated.

"Yeah well I have to go get ready." Vanessa said.

"What for?" Tony asked.

"Pepper said it would be good for company appearance if I go to the expo for Hammers presentation." Vanessa said making a face.

"Have fun with that." Tony said.

"So much." Vanessa said sarcastically. "Catch you later dad."


	16. Chapter 16

Happy pulled up to the expo and Natalie opened the door for Pepper as Happy opened the door for Vanessa.

"Thanks Happy." Vanessa said as she adjusted her fitted dark blue long sleeved off the shoulder shirt with a black hooded draped vest over it, a silver scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, black skinny jeans, and black heelless boots. Her hair was up in a simple low bun with a sliver clasp. Pepper had frowned at outfit, but Vanessa refused to dress up for a Justin Hammer presentation.

""I'll keep the car down here alright?" Happy said.

"Thank you Happy." Pepper said as they walked up the steps to the Expo.

'Justin Hammer presentation will begin shortly in the main pavilion.' A voice over the speakers said.

"Oh joy." Vanessa grumbled sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad." Pepper said. They walked in and found there seats and not soon after the presentation started with Justin Hammer dancing badly across the stage to cheesy music.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Justin said stepping up to the podium.

"It's that bad." Vanessa dead panned

"Ladies and gentlemen, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women in harm's way, but then the Ironman arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly that technology was kept out of our reach." Justine said making Vanessa groan and roll her eyes. "That's no fair. That's not right and it's just too bad."

"Oh lord." Pepper breathed out.

"Regardless it was an impressive innovation, one that grabbed headlines the world over." Hammer said. "Today my friends, the press is faced with quite a different problem, they are about to run out of ink." Justin paused waiting for the laughter that never came. Two stage hands ran out pulling the podium away while Justin tried to recover. "Get that out of here."

"What an idiot." Vanessa said.

"Ladies and gentlemen today I present to you the new face of the United States Military, the Hammer Drone." Justin said the introduced each branch of the service that the drone represented. "Yeah. That's a lot better than some cheerleaders, let me tell you that." Hammer said. "But as revolutionary as technology is there will always be a need for man to be present in the theater of war. Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to present to you the very first prototype the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes."

"What?" Pepper snapped.

"I am so unfriending him on face book." Vanessa said feeling more than a little betrayed as she watched them all salute.

"For America and its allies Hammer Industries is reporting for…" Hammer trailed off as a familiar sound of the Ironman sounded. Tony flew in and landed on the stage, instantly the crowd shot to their feet with a loud cheer and clapping.

"What is he up to now?" Vanessa said as she watched them interact on stage waving to the crowd.

Suddenly the drones took aim and Tony shot into the air their shots following shattering the glass then the air force drones followed. Vanessa didn't even think as she blocked the glass from falling on the people.

"We need to figure out what's going on." Natasha said walking up to the stage Vanessa and Pepper following.

They went backstage where Justin was freaking out trying to get everything under control.

"He's locked us out of the main frame." One of the men said.

"Who's locked you out of the main frame?" Pepper demanded.

"Please go away, I've got this handled." Justin said.

"Have you now?" Pepper snapped.

"Cause it sure as heck doesn't look it." Vanessa glared.

"If your dad hadn't shown up this wouldn't be happening." Justin retorted. "So please, now go away. Thank you."

He turned back to the man at the console and spoke to him about getting rid of them. Vanessa snapped and before she knew it she had slammed Justin down onto the table with his arm pinned painfully behind him.

"You tell me who's behind this." Vanessa growled twisting his arm. "Who's behind this?!"

"Ivan. Ivan Vanko." He said in pain.

"Where is he?' Natasha demanded, but Justin didn't answer.

"Tell us where or I'll break your arm." Vanessa hissed applying even more pressure.

"He's at my facility." Justin said in pain. Vanessa pushed him away and turned to Natasha.

"I'll go, you handle things here." Natasha said surprising Vanessa that she trusted her, but nodded as Natasha walked away.

"I need NYPD please." Pepper said into her phone.

"No no no no sweetie." Justin said.

"Command central." Pepper said ignoring him.

"Don't call the authorities." He said.

"Okay, right away, right away." Pepper said into the phone. "Step aside."

"Justin back off now." Vanessa said pushing him out of Peppers way.

"Tell me everything you know." Pepper said to the man at the console as Vanessa shoved her jewelry into her purse and shoved it into Peppers hands then ran off. "Vanessa where are you going?"

"Those things are hurting people and I'm going to help as best I can." Vanessa replied as she took off pulling her hood up and wrapped her scarf around the lower half of her face so that it hid her face from view once she was out of sight. She looked down at her watch flipping it open to reveal a tracker then she tapped her ear piece. "Dad what's your location?"

"All over the place. Where are you?" He asked in an out of breath voice.

"Hold please." Vanessa said as two military drones approached. She smashed one into the other and repelled the fire of another away from civilians.

"Are you fighting?!" Tony snapped.

"Maybe." Vanessa replied. "Where's Rhodey?"

"Where in the garden, that Chinese looking one." Tony said. Then Vanessa saw all of the drones heading in the same direction.

"Dad all of the drones are leaving and headed your way. They're closing in." Vanessa said.

"Noted." Tony said then she heard crashing. "Got to go."

Vanessa pushed her fear back as best she could and set to helping trapped or hurt people. Seeing her using her powers to help other mutants put aside their own fear and began to help as well getting people to safety. She had just helped a family get out from under some debris when she saw the different larger drone headed to the garden. She ran over to a bike and hotwired it in record time peeling rubber as she raced to the garden. She didn't even slow down as she smashed through the glass just in time to see who she assumed was Ivan slam Rhodey into the ground holding him down with his foot.

"Bonsai!" Vanessa yelled as she slammed her bike into Ivan making him let go of Rhodey and flipping back out of the way, but Ivan wrapped his whips around both men.

"Let them go." Vanessa snapped her psionic knives blazing.

"Make me." He smirked.

"I got an idea." Tony said. "You want to be a hero?"

"What?" Rhodey said in confusion.

"I could really use a sidekick, put your hand up." Tony said and Vanessa felt her eyes widen.

"This is your idea?" Vanessa snapped.

"Yep." Tony replied.

"I'm ready I'm ready, go go go." Rhodey said as Vanessa dodged behind some rocks and through up her shield.

"Take it." Tony yelled when Vanessa was out of the way. They fired meeting in the middle causing a huge blast taking Ivan out. Slowly Tony and Rhodey stood up. "Vanessa?!"

"I'm ok." Vanessa said as she stumbled over ripping her scarf from her face so she could breathe easier.

"Thanks for the save." Rhodey said.

"No problem." Vanessa waved him off as they walked over to Ivan.

"You lose." Ivan said and suddenly the reactors on the drones started to beep and blink red.

"They're rigged." Vanessa snapped.

"We gotta get out of here." Rhodey said.

"Pepper." Tony breathed out. "Get Vanessa out of here."

Rhodey took hold of Vanessa as they all took off into the air. Tony flew to where Pepper was grabbing her just in time as the drone near her exploded then took off to a roof top. Pepper pushed herself from Tony as he ripped the malfunctioning helmet from his face.

"Oh my…I can't take this anymore." Pepper said.

"You can't?" Tony said indignantly.

"I can't take this." Pepper said in a panicked voice.

"Look at me." Tony said gesturing to the battle damaged suit.

"My body cannot handle the stress." Pepper ranted. "I never know if you or Vanessa are going to kill yourselves or you're going to wreck the whole company.

"I think I did ok." Tony said defending himself.

"I quit, I'm resigning." Pepper said. "That's it."

"What did you say? You're done?" Tony asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "That's surprising, not it's not surprising I get it. You don't have to make any excuses."

"I'm not making any excuses." Pepper stuttered out.

"You actually were just making excuses." Tony argued. "But you don't have to."

"No I wasn't making an excuse." Pepper argued back all the while they were getting closer and closer.

"You deserve better." Tony said.

"Well…" Pepper trailed off.

"You've taken such good care of me and Vanessa." Tony said taking her hands in his. "I've been in a tough spot, but you got me through it, so…right?"

"Thank you for understanding." Pepper said.

"Yeah, let's talk clean up." Tony said.

"I'll handle the transition, it'll be smooth." Pepper assured him.

"Okay, what about the press?" Tony asked. "Because you only had the job for a week. That's going to seem…"

"Well with you it's like dog years." Pepper said.

"I know." Tony agreed before sweeping in and kissing her then pulled back trying to see her reaction. "Weird?"

"No it's not weird." Pepper said as they leaned back in.

"I think it was weird." Rhodey said alerting the couple that they were not alone.

"Me to." Vanessa said as she leaned against Rhodey who was sitting on an ac unit.

"You look like two seals fighting over a grape." Rhodey said.

"And thank you for that mental image." Vanessa grumbled popping Rhodey upside the head lightly as Tony and Pepper struggled to explain what had led up to this as Rhodey and Vanessa shared a look.

"You don't have to do that, we heard the whole thing." Rhodey said.

"You two should get lost." Tony said.

"We were here first." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, get a roof." Vanessa smarted off.

"You both kicked butt back there by the way." Tony said.

"Yeah you to, listen my car got taken out in the explosion and Vanessa needs a lift home, so I'm going to have to hang onto your suit for a minute, okay?" Rhodey said as he stood up.

"Not okay, not okay with that." Tony said.

"Wasn't a question." Rhodey said.

"Have him home at a decent hour." Vanessa said as she held onto Rhodey wrapping a shield around herself before they took off.


	17. Chapter 17

Vanessa sat next to her dad in a warehouse surrounded by screens waiting for Fury. She was looking over at a map thinking about Loki. He had finally managed to talk with her in her dreams again, but something was of. He seemed scattered and just off in general. He told her about the Odin sleep and how he was king now. All she could think about when she woke was a quote 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' and the look in his eyes was not dispelling the idea at all.

"I don't think I want you looking at that." Fury's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He took a file for the Avengers away from her dad. "I'm not sure it pertains to you anymore." Then he held up the other file. "This on the other hand is agent Romanoff's assessment of you." Tony took the folder. "Read it."

"Personality overview, Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior." Tony looked up. "In my own defense that was last week. "Prone to self-destructive tendencies…I was dying, I mean please. And aren't we all?" Tony said. "Text book narcissism…agreed." Tony relented. "Oh here it is: recruitment for ironman…yes! I gotta think about it."

"Read on." Fury said as tony took the folder back.

"Tony Stark not recommended." Tony said. "That doesn't make any sense, how do you approve me, but not approve me?" Tony asked. "I got a new ticker, I'm trying to do right by Pepper. I'm in a stable-ish relationship."

"What about me?" Vanesa asked leaning back in her chair. Fury handed her another folder which she read silently to herself nodding every once in a while before setting it back down. "Interesting, remind me to thank her later."

"What did it say?" Tony asked trying to get to the folder buy Vanessa slid it back over to Fury who tucked it away as Tony pouted. "So you don't want us, what now?"

"At this juncture we'd only like to use you as a consultant." Fury said as he got up and sat on the edge of the table. Tony was silent as he stood up and Vanessa followed. Tony shook Fury's hand holding it in both of his.

"You can't afford me." Tony sad then they turned to leave, but Tony stopped short. "Then again I will wave my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor." Tony said turning back around. "Rhodey and I are being honored in Washington and we need a presenter."

"And if we might make a suggestion…" Vanessa trialed off.

"I'll see what I can do." Fury nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Vanessa smirked as she watched Sterns give the presentation speech. He had a look that was a cross between extreme constipation and anger.

"It is my honor to be here today to preset these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Mr. Tony Stark." Sterns said grudgingly. "Who is of course a national treasure."

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel for such an exceptional and distinguished performance." Sterns said pinning the medal on Rhodey. "You deserve this."

"Thank you sir." Rhodey replied.

"Mr. Stark Thank you for such an exceptional and distinguished performance. You deserve this." Sterns stabbed Tony hard with the pin. "Oh sorry, funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn't it?" Then he posed with both of them. "Let's take a photo."

After the presentation was over there was a party and then the headed home which had been repaired enough to live in again. Vanessa instantly made her way to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

-0-

Vanessa knew instantly something was wrong when she entered her dream. The feeling was different and there was a tangible sadness that permeated everything around her zapping the previous happiness she had been feeling before she fell asleep. She was in a large gold hall of some kind that ended in a balcony overlooking the massive golden city of Asgard.

Standing on the balcony was a man she had never seen in person before, but Loki had shown her pictures of him along with his father and mother. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks when he turned around to face her, his blue eyes shining with tears. She was sharing a dream connection with Thor, Loki's brother.

"Thor I presume." Vanessa said as she approached him. "How did you get here?"

"I know not, but I believe my brother had something to do with it." Thor said solemnly. "You are Lady Vanessa, you look as beautiful as the pictures my brother drew of you."

"Thank you, but where's Loki?" Vanessa asked, his sad demeanor making her feel worried. "Thor, where is Loki?!"

"He fell." Thor said looking away.

"What do you mean he fell?!" Vanessa asked sharply as she grabbed him and forced him to look at her. He shook his head not knowing how to tell her. "Thor, where is Loki?!"

"He tried to take over Asgard." Thor began hoarsely and the landscape around them changed as the events played out.

"What is happening?" Thor asked looking up in surprise.

"You're showing me what happened." Vanessa said as she watched it all. When it was over she backed violently away from Thor giving him a scathingly angry look. "What is wrong with your father?!"

"What do you mean?" Thor asked confused and becoming defensive.

"Of all the things to say to him, when he is literally hanging by an emotional thread he says no! NO!" Vanessa exploded as she whirled around and started to stalk away. "Loki was right, Odin only saw him as a relic."

"Have care how you speak, my father is a great man and…" Thor started, but Vanessa whirled around a dangerous look in her eye.

"Your father is a blind fool and as far as I'm concerned he pushed Loki off that bridge. Loki knew you were the favorite and spent all his life trying to prove his worth to him and what does he say, he says no shattering all of his hopes with one word." Vanessa hissed. "And now the man I love is lost to me forever. I hope your precious father is happy."

Vanessa didn't say another word as she turned on her heel and left the dream. She blinked a few time orienting herself once she was awake. She turned over and curled up on her side as she started to sob.

She shot out of bed and started to grab anything she could with her powers and hands throwing them against the walls of her room as she yelled angrily. Debris swirled around her in an angry tornado causing even more damage to the room.

She didn't even register her door opening as Tony rushed in followed by Pepper as the wall of mirrors for her dancing shattered. Tony dodged debris as he made his way over to his daughter getting his a few times along with some cuts. She continued her emotional rampage until Tony wrapped his arms around not letting go no matter how hard she struggled against yelling no over and over again.

"Vanessa calm down." Tony said as he held her close stroking her head as she sagged against him dissolving into violent sobs, everything falling back to the ground. Tony picked her up and carried her over to her bed and sat her down as Pepper followed both being careful of the debris littering the floor.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" Pepper asked as she gently moved her hair out of Vanessa's face and using some tissue to wipe some of the cuts Vanessa had received.

"He's gone, he's gone." Vanessa kept repeating unable to say anything else as she clung to her father's shirt. "He fell."

"Vanessa, it was just a bad dream." Tony said holding her close, but she shook her head and reached under her pillow pulling out her journal.

"Thor came to me in a dream and told me." Vanessa said brokenly as she handed him the journal.

Tony recognized the journal she had had since she was thirteen, never letting it out of her sight or anyone near it. Tony took it and opened up after sending her a concerned look. On the first page was a picture of a Loki laughing and it was dated a few years before Tony had ever even known about him.

"Loki? What happened to him?" Tony asked.

"He fell." Vanessa said in a strained voice.

"What do you mean he fell?" Tony asked.

"I never told you everything about him dad." Vanessa said as she looked down at the ground. "He was a Prince of Asgard."

"Asgard? You mean Norse mythology Asgard?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow as Vanessa nodded. "So when you said Thor? You meant the Norse god of thunder?" Vanessa nodded again. "So Loki would be the Norse god of mischief."

Another nod from Vanessa

"When I first got my powers I would have these wonderful dreams with Loki, it was called Dream Telepathy. He was my best friend, but somewhere along the line that all changed to something deeper, but Odin had been keeping a secret from him about his true parentage. He was Jotun, a race of Frost Giants that are the mortal enemies of Asgard." Vanessa said wiping her eyes. "Odin had found him abandoned in a temple during war and planned on using him to unite the worlds later on."

"Ouch." Tony muttered. No kid wanted to be told he was only around to be a tool.

"That's horrible." Pepper said in a shocked voice.

"And to top it all off it was blatantly obvious that Thor was favored over him, the citizens of Asgard belittled him every chance they got because her valued strength of mind over physical strength, and then he finds out that he's nothing more than a bargaining chip." Vanessa said as the things in her room started to shake again with her growing anger. It just came out, like a breaking dam letting loose a river. She explained everything that led up to Loki falling off the Bifrost as the shaking in the room got worse then stopped suddenly. "We were going to get married and have a life together, we were going to have a family together, now he's gone and I'll never see him again."

"Oh sweetie." Pepper said as she wrapped her in a hug causing Vanessa to let loose a new torrent of tears. Pepper and Tony spent the rest of the night with her as she cried never once leaving her side.

As time carried on Vanessa withdrew herself from her friends and family, and spent most of her time trying to find a way to Loki in hope that despite Thor's words he may have survived the fall, but she had no luck no matter what she did.

Over time she was slowly returning to normal, trying to accept that he was gone, but she could never fully lose hope. She also refused to take off the engagement ring feeling that it was her only real connection to him. There were times when she would start to cry for seemingly no reason or silently stare into space in the middle of something. She was never truly whole again, not without him.


End file.
